


Weird flex but ok

by affinity0



Category: 8th axis
Genre: Banter, Lighthearted, Other, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affinity0/pseuds/affinity0
Summary: An 8th axis chatfic story





	Weird flex but ok

**Author's Note:**

> Link = Supreme_Overlord  
> Giggles = Links.Side.H0e  
> Athuri = MemeLord  
> DJ - DJKayKK  
> Dev = Dev  
> Reaper = xxFortniteGamerxx  
> Affinity = ThatBitch

Supreme_Overlord: Right, we have an issue

ThatBitch: ?

MemeLord: what’s happened now?

DJKayKK: should I be worried?

Supreme_Overlord: Yes. Somebody’s going to die.

Links.Side.Hoe: O.o I heard dying

Supreme_Overlord: my leftover pizza. Somebody care to explain where the fuck it’s gone?

xxFortniteGamerxx: Ahahaha somebody really is gonna die lmao

ThatBitch: what kinda idiot has that big of a death wish?

DJKayKK: not me srhdjskaalla 

Supreme_Overlord: well it wasn’t Dev or DJ, they are too much of a pushover. They wouldn’t dare

xxFortniteGamerxx: I’ll help you investigate 

Supreme_Overlord: no, you’re still a suspect bitch boy.

Supreme_Overlord: whoever it is, when I find you I will demote you. 

ThatBitch: I swear it wasn’t me, but even if it was I’m not staff so you can’t demote me

Supreme_Ovelord: I’ll reset all your stats

ThatBitch: they are pretty much non-existent anyway, go ahead

Supreme_Overlord: why don’t you shut up before I pull out the last word?

ThatBitch: Point taken

Links.Side.Hoe: it wasn’t me kinky

Links.Side.Hoe: *Linky

Links.Side:Hoe: lmao

Supreme_Overlord: My bet’s on Reaper

ThatBitch: ^

DJKayKK: how do you know for certain I didn’t take it?

ThatBitch: DJ why would you put yourself back as a suspect? You Nugget

Dev: I’m late, sorry. What did I miss?

DJKayKK: Somebody stole links pizza

Dev: oh, I’m sorry to hear that Link. 

ThatBitch: In the name of resolving conflict, shall I buy you another Pizza?

Supreme_Overlord: Yes you should. But I want to know who took my left over Pizza still

[Links.Side.Hoe changed their name to Detective uwu]

Detective uwu: now let’s find your Pizza Link

DJKayKK: djakdoakdhja cute!

xxFortniteGamerxx: I forgot he had admin perms. When will I be allowed them Link

Supreme_Overlord: when I say you can

xxFortniteGamerxx: which is when

Supreme_Overlord: I don’t know. Maybe if you stopped asking me you’ll get it sooner

Detective uwu: Link, what day was your Pizza stolen?

Supreme_Overlord: well I didn’t finish yesterday evening and I woke up this morning wanting pizza for breakfast and it was fucking gone

Detective uwu: Hmmmmm. 

Detective uwu: lets go through every possible suspect and figure out what everybody was doing whilst you were asleep

Dev: I was asleep

Detective uwu: and we didn't expect you anyway Dev. Ur too sweet uwu

xxFortnitGamerxx: just get on with it Gigs

Detective uwu: so where were you Reaper

ThatBitch: ohohohohohoh can I take a guess

ThatBitch: playing fortnite?

xxFortniteGamerxx: I'm not always playing fortnite guys and it's a good game as well. 

DJKayKK: You didn't deny you weren't playing it. So were you playing fortnite last night or not?

xxFortniteGamerxx: yeah but thats not the point

MemeLord: disgraceful

Supreme_Overlord: remember that you are in shooting range Reaper

Detetcive uwu: moving on to the next person. 

Detective uwu: Affy, was it you?

ThatBitch: hell no. I was with DJ and was studying all night. Also, Im not stupid. I would never steal Link's pizza

Supreme_Overlord: damn right you shouldn't.

Detective uwu: and what were you doing whilst aff was studying

DJKayKK: playing block party on Hive. I'm not stupid either

Detective uwu: I was sleeping last night too, so it definitely wasn't me

Detective uwu: who's left?

xxFortniteGamerxx: Ath

DJKayKK: ohmygod

Supreme_Overlord: Tyler I swear to God

MemeLord: what have I done now?

Supreme_Overlord: Where is my Pizza?

MemeLord: oh

MemeLord: shit I have to go do something

Supreme_Overlord: no you fucking don’t

Supreme_Overlord: you better be a fast runner

MemeLord: nonono it’s ok. I’ll get you more pizza.

Supreme_Overlord: it’s not just about the pizza. Fucking defying me

ThatBitch: f

Detective uwu: f

xxFortniteGamerxx: f

Supreme_Overlord: mega f


End file.
